Pasado o Futuro, Mismo Amor
by PaooAle
Summary: -Señorita el Rey desea verla. He seguido a un hombre y me he encontrado al Rey pelimorado en su trono...¿Por qué me observa tanto? ¿Por qué tuve que viajar a esta fecha? Un viaje en el tiempo no es tan emocionante como parece... ¡Debo de dejar de sentirme tan avergonzada! -AU-
1. Mary la salvadora

_Bueno, esté es mi primer fic... Espero que les guste de la puta madre, en serio. Pues esta historia la soñé y no pude dejar de pensar en eso así que decidí escribirla con los personajes de Ib xd_

 _Boeno, boeno, les dejo que lean, y que me dejen su opinión, por favor uvu Me gustaría saber que les o gusta o que no(?_

 _Pd: Quería escribir lemon pero creo que cambiaría lo lindo e inocente de la historia, así que me dicen también sí les gustaría... Pero lo publicaría en una historia aparte. Vai(?_

* * *

-¿Uhm?-El fuerte ruido del despertador me ha aturdido y he abierto levemente los ojos. Eran las 6:00 am, y el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por mi ventana, a través de las cortinas. Me levanté y presioné el botón del despertador para que dejara de producir ese irritante ruido, como odiaba esa cosa, pero me ayudaba a estar atenta en las primeras horas de mi día, durante mi trabajo. Me fui al baño, encendí la luz y apareció mi rostro bastante descuidado, ni me reconocía, unos ojos rojos con ojeras bajo ellos y el cabello bastante enredado y grasoso, de verdad que este trabajo me estaba afectando…

Luego de media hora tratando de parecer una persona "decente", cosa difícil, ya que a veces me sentía como una desgraciada que no hallaba que hacer con su vida… Bueno, ya estaba bien hermosa, para volver a mi maldito trabajo que amaba: ser una científica, y muy pronto ser bastante reconocida por realizar una magnifica máquina del tiempo que… ¡No funcionaba! Perfecto, mierda de vida.

-¡Ib!- El sonido del timbre y el grito de mi nombre me han despertado de mis pensamientos y he salido rápidamente a abrir.

-Mary, hola ¿ya pensaste en algo?- Estaba tan desesperada en estos momentos pensando en que hacer que sólo pude preguntarle aquello que me atormentaba.

-Pues sí, creo que ya sé qué hacer ¿nos vamos? Te contaré en el camino.

-¡TE AMO, RUBIA!-Mi hermosa, prefecta y gloriosa amiga ojiazul sólo pudo reírse a carcajadas y se subió a su auto mientras yo iba por mis cosas. Busqué mi bolso, cerré con llave y subí corriendo al auto, dando un portazo.

-Sin reventarme la puerta.

-Lo siento jeje, ahora explica.

-Creo que está fallando la estructura, la estamos haciendo de forma demasiado complicada, debemos realizar algunos cambios, hacerla más sencilla y práctica, la haremos… pequeña.

-¿Estás segura? Es muy complicado hacerlo y podríamos perder una gran suma de dinero sí vuelve a fallar este proyecto… No podemos fracasar.

-No estoy del todo segura pero, confío en esto, Ib- Desvió la mirada de mi rostro y se concentró en el camino, yo, en cambio me puse a mirar por la ventana y me cuestioné… Sí esto funciona ¿qué nos esperará en nuestro viaje del tiempo?


	2. Presentando la frustación

¡Buenos días! Lamento no haber subido el segundo capítulo ayer se me pasó el día y me faltó escribir la última parte así que no lo subí pero se los traigo hoy *corazón gay*. Y sí, planeo tratar de subir un capítulo cada semana, aunque no estoy sí lo cumpliré, así que advertidos(?

Roderick se supone que es Lady in Red como su versión masculina (?) No le quise poner ojos rojos porque sonaría como el hermano gemelo de Ib :v

Y quiero agradecer a Angely Arcia y a Choco-chanX3 por su beios reviews uvu Se les quiere un montonazo.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo y hasta la próxima semana!

* * *

-Te creo, Mary, pero aún así me preocupa que no equivoquemos en algo que nos haga quedar en ridículo…

-Cualquiera estaría así, pero sólo… piensa en positivo ¿De acuerdo?-Me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y sonrió, se veía muy confiada, bastante confiada, ella era una persona muy positiva…me sentía tan afortunada tener a una persona como ella de amiga.

-Lo haré pero oye, dudo poder lograr quitar estos nervios ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, yo tampoco.

-Ay, Mary -Reímos juntas mientras observábamos a lo lejos el edificio al que íbamos cada día, un edificio compuesto por vidrios y al frente, justo arriba de la entrada, el enorme nombre de un color plateado, el cual decía "Tomorrow Inventions"; habíamos llegado a nuestro esperado destino. Angustia, desesperación y temor desbordaba de nuestras caras, la mía y la de Mary, se veían espantosas, "tanto" tiempo arreglándome para nada…

Tomé mi bata luego de haber pasado por la entrada del llamativo y moderno edificio, caminé por delante de diferentes cubículos, acercándome cada vez más a nuestro correspondiente lugar de trabajo; en los cubículos había variedades de proyectos siendo empleados, como por ejemplo el auto volador y la comida infinita, que al morderla vuelve a regenerarse…qué puta gloria tienen ganada esas personas, son lo máximo.

-¡Hola, Ib! ¿Lista para la presentación?-Uno de mis compañeros del edificio me había saludado de una forma muy alegre, aunque a la vez esperanzada nuevas y buenas noticias, puesto a que el proyecto debía ser resuelto para el día de hoy, y presentado frente a los inversionistas ¿Para cuándo? ¡Para hoy!

-Hola, Roderick ¡Muchas gracias! Digamos que sí, al parecer Mary ha encontrado el problema y la forma de arreglar la máquina-Observé a mi rubia amiga con una sonrisa en muestra de gratitud; quizás no funcionara pero al menos ambas lo intentamos. Roderick era una persona muy agradable, y tenía un hermoso cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos… a decir verdad moría por él.

-¡Oh, me alegro tanto! De seguro todo saldrá bien, ustedes son muy listas. Y además…Te traje algo, espero que te guste, quise traértelas para desearte suerte…-Llevó sus manos delgadas y claras desde su espalda, donde las tenía escondidas, hasta el frente y me las extendió con unas hermosas rosas rojas envueltas con un papel trasparente, aquellas se veían brillantes y aún el rocío se hacía presente, estaban perfectas.

-Oh… Roderick, muchas gracias son muy hermosas.- Tomé las rosas demasiado alegre, esto me había emocionado tanto que se me olvidó por un momento tanta preocupación.

-Sabía que te gustarían, y bueno, luego de la presentación, podríamos ir a celebrar los tres…

-Sería magnífico.

-Pues sí, también me gusta la idea.-Mary intervino de repente en la conversación, dejándome algo desconcertada, estábamos ambos en una burbuja ignorando todo alrededor, desde hace un tiempo habíamos estado interesados uno en el otro pero por nuestro ocupado trabajo nunca habíamos hecho algo agradable, pero ya era el momento, el proyecto de mi vida ya estaba acabando, probablemente dejaría el trabajo luego de esto y saldría a buscar otro.

-Perfecto, las buscaré en su puesto luego de haber acabado su presentación.

-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos luego.-Mary le sonrió y me tomó el brazo izquierdo para llevarme a nuestro lugar de trabajo.

-¡Suerte, chicas!

-¡Gracias!-Le agradecí algo atontada y me dejé llevar por el jalón de brazo de Mary.

Seguimos pasando por los cubículos casi que volando mientras yo volvía a la realidad y a la misma cara que había tenido hace unos cinco minutos. Llegamos a nuestro puesto y abrimos la puerta, la cual tenía unas cortinas de color champaña, entramos y cerramos de un portazo y nos quedamos observando la máquina, se veía tan patética, tanto que ya se me había roto la burbuja.-Tenemos que hacerla con alguna especie de… ¿cómo me explico? Algo que uno lo ajuste con su propias manos, que escojamos donde queremos a donde ir sin usar la voz-Ella empezó a trazar cosas en la pizarra con un marcador negro algo desgastado, lo habíamos usado demasiado-Creo que eso fue lo que falló en la anterior.

-Tiene sentido… ¡Creo que ya sé!

*Cinco horas más tarde*

-Lo hicimos…-No podía creer que lo habíamos "logrado".

-¿Crees que en realidad funcione?

-Debería de hacerlo, sino estamos perdidas de verdad.

-No nos iremos a la mierda, tranquila.-Ella sólo rió para darme ánimos, y lo hizo, no pude evitar contagiarme de su cantarina risa. Unos segundos después entraron los inversionistas en una sala especial para presentar nuestros proyectos; y estos tomaron asiento en sus lugares correspondientes los cuales tenían sus nombres.

-Debemos prepararnos.

-De acuerdo.-Le respondí y tomamos algunas cámaras. Una de ellas nos las colocamos en la cabeza, con una cinta alrededor para asegurarlo; y las otras las pusimos en un pequeño bolso, para sacarla cuando estuviéramos en aquel lugar desconocido que nos tocara investigar.-Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros.-Comencé yo con la presentación y los saludos acostumbrados.

-…-Todos se me quedaron observando sin responder a mi saludo… Váyanse a la mierda.

-Bueno, después de algunos inconvenientes con la máquina logramos arreglarla, rediseñarla específicamente…-Se quedaron viendo de forma acusatoria, diciendo con sus miradas que ya todo esto era un fracaso.

-¿Realizaron muchos cambios?-Dijo una mujer muy joven tenía unos 22 años aproximadamente, al igual que yo.

-Sí, tuvimos que volver a realizar la estructura física.

-Um…

-…El punto es que lo hicimos y se desarrolló con total tranquilidad, así que al parecer todo resultó de buena forma, así que, con ustedes… la máquina.

En el instante que dije la última palabra Mary levantó la tela que la cubría, dejando al descubierto nuestro proyecto. Por su apariencia la sala comenzó a reí, pensaban que era una broma.-Silencio, por favor, señores.-Dije algo disgustada por su falta de seriedad en un momento como este, un gran descubrimiento, un gran avance para el hombre y a ellos les causa gracia. La máquina tenía una apariencia de cinta métrica, sí, aquellas que son una cinta, las que miden… qué patético sonó eso en mi cabeza.

-Esta máquina consta de con una cinta de 100 centímetros, y 10 medidas de tiempo distintas.-Mary comenzó a explicar la estructura de la máquina, levantó su mano para indicar cada una de sus partes con sus dedos en forma de cuenta.-Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, décadas, siglos y milenios; estos están presentes en la cinta métrica tanto como pasado como para futuro… ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Cómo sé cuando está ya sea en futuro o pasado?

-Por medio de te pequeño interruptor.-Señaló con su mano la parte mencionada-En la parte de arriba está la letra "P" para indicar "Pasado", y abajo la letra "F" para indicar "Futuro"-Terminó de explicar Mary de forma muy sofisticada, sonada muy confiada y por dentro se veía que se sentía muy superior.-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Hubo un silencio indicando claramente la respuesta.-De acuerdo… Ahora ¿alguna persona de la sala quisiera decir alguna fecha a la que viajaremos?-Todas las personas de la habitación levantaron su manos poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que estaba, mi corazón ya se encontraba en mi cuello.-Usted-Señaló Mary a una persona de unos 30 y tantos, la cual tenía una cara de malicia, cara de creer en nuestro fracaso.

-Al año 1500.

-¿Puedo saber por qué señor?

-Me gusta esta época.

-…De acuerdo. Nosotras iremos a aquel lugar, grabaremos con las cámaras y grabadoras, tomaremos nota en la libreta y en 15 minutos volveremos, mientras esperan por nosotros pueden comer de los bocadillos que pusimos para ustedes. Gracias por su atención.-Mary tomó el pequeño bolso donde habíamos puesto las cámaras y lo puso en su espalda, además de las cámaras también contenía unas grabadoras y una libreta de notas junto con algunos lapiceros, nunca se sabe sí se pierde algo. En mi mano tenía también una grabadora, presione un botón y dije los datos de la fecha-"9 de diciembre del 2015".-Encendimos las cámaras que teníamos sobre nuestra cabeza, cruzamos nuestros brazos, mi brazo derecho con su brazo izquierdo; Mary tomó la máquina y puso el interruptor en pasado, estiró la cinta en la medida mencionada por aquella persona.

-Aquí vamos.-Dijo soltando la cinta.


	3. Prisioneras

_Holaaaaaaaaa(? Les traje el capítulo un día antes porque mañana no podía publicarlo así que aquí ta'_

 _Espero que les guste, y no olviden decirme lo que sea por los reviews, lo que les gustó y cosas así(?_

 _Los dejo y hasta luego uvu_

 _Pd: Angely ¿ya está bien así el capítulo, hija? xDDD_

* * *

Luego de que Mary soltara la cinta todo comenzó a agitarse pero en realidad nosotras no nos movíamos, estábamos en el mismo sitio pero era tan fuerte la sensación que cerramos los ojos, no hacía falta ver a Mary como para saber que lo hacía al igual que yo… era algo horrible, sentía como mi oído estaba aturdido por un fuerte chillido que llegaba a doler, mi piel se sentía como sí se estuviera quemando, y mi boca la sentía cada vez me seca, creo que nos estábamos deshidratando. De repente, todo se detuvo, todo calmado, y sólo pude caerme al suelo, que para mi suerte era suave aunque algo húmedo… mi cabeza comenzaba a sentirse algo aliviado, pero aún algo me parecía quemarme la cabeza.

-¿Eh?-Cuando me toqué la cabeza era la cámara, estaba ardiendo, casi quemándose.- ¡AH!-La lancé con toda la fuerza que pude mientras levantaba la parte superior de mi cuerpo, dejando mis piernas intactas, casi ni podía moverlas. Al abrir los ojos observé el espacio a mí alrededor, nos encontrábamos en una playa… ¿Una playa? El lugar dónde trabajamos… bueno, donde trabajaremos ¿era una playa? Digo ¿es una playa? Mierda, esto es complicado.

-Ib.

-¿Mary?-Cuando volteé a mi derecha estaba Mary con el pequeño bolso a su lado quemándose… ¡¿QUEMÁNDOSE?!-¡MARY, SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO!-Mary abrió los ojos algo confundida, no entendía de qué hablaba.

-¿Qué se quema…?-De repente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.- ¡MIERDA!-Se levantó rápidamente, tomó el bolso y lo lanzó a la playa.- ¿Por qué mierda pasó eso?

-No lo sé, mi cámara también se estaba quemando…

-Uhm… qué extraño.

-Fuera de eso… ¡LO LOGRAMOS, JODER!

-…-Ella me miró aún de pie con extrema seriedad y analizando lo que dije-¡AH, CIERTO! ¡LO LOGRAMOS!-Corrió a abrazarme rápidamente y terminamos por caernos en la arena.

-Dios ¿quién hubiera pensado que lo lograríamos? ¡Tengo que contarle esto a Roderick!

-¡Seremos famosas! Joder ¿qué vestido me pondré para recibir el premio al científico del siglo?-Dijo Mary comenzando a caminar por la arena como si estuviera desfilando.

-Jajajaja, no seas idiota, idiota tienes muchos vestidos hermosos, cualquiera que te pongas será perfec…-Antes de poder terminar la frase escuché un ruido proveniente de atrás.-Shhh.-Puse un dedo en mi boca mientras le indicaba a Mary con la mirada que había algo detrás de nosotras. Ambas nos levantamos y tomé la máquina del tiempo que por suerte no se había quemado o al menos calentado; y comenzamos a caminar hacia la gran variedad de flora que estaba a nuestro lado. Mientras más nos introducíamos en aquellos arboles aumentaba el pequeño ruido que habíamos escuchado hace unos segundos.

-¡ALTO!-De repente escuchamos un grito detrás de nosotras. Un guardia con una espada en su mano y otros a su lado salieron de entre los arboles dándonos un gran susto. Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos rodeadas.- ¡ATRAPENLAS!-Dijo el jefe, mientras otros dos tomaron nuestros brazos y los llevaron a nuestra espalda mientras nos terminaban por inmovilizar con un agarre alrededor de nuestro costillas.-¡¿De dónde son?! ¡¿Trabajan para el enemigo?!-Sabía que sí les decía la verdad nos acusarían de brujería, así que…

-¡No! ¡No lo somos! Somos de…

-¡Somos de un pueblo cercano! Veníamos de viaje mi hermana y yo y tuvimos un accidente con nuestro auto…-Mary intervino con esperanza de salvar lo que había dicho.

-¡¿Su qué?!

-¡Nuestra carreta! Se le rompió una rueda y tuvimos que seguir hasta aquí caminando…

-¡Blasfemias! ¡De seguro son del enemigo y vinieron a aprovecharse de nosotros con sus cuentos!-Gritó uno de los hombres.

-¡Sí! ¡E intentarán acostarse con nosotros mientras nuestros hogares son destruidos!-Dijo otro que estaba a su lado.

-¡N-no! ¡No es verdad!-Cuando dije esto el hombre que me retenía me apretó fuertemente.- ¡Ay!

-Ya veremos que opina el Rey sobre esto, mientras tanto… ¡llévenlas a una celda a cada una! ¡No quiero que estén juntas! Quién sabe que podrían tramar.

-¡No! ¡Deben creernos!-Gritó Mary mientras la apartaban de mí lado, le vendaban los ojos y la subían a otra carreta.- ¡Mary!-La observé hasta que desapareció de mi vista y volví la mirada a donde estábamos buscando la máquina. La máquina estaba entre un árbol y unas flores color azul… "Flores de color azul, flores de color azul" repetía en mi mente para no olvidar donde había caído. No tardaron en vendarme los ojos a mí también y me ataron las manos con total fuerza, me dolían las muñecas; me subieron en la carreta y comenzó a avanzar. Agradecía con toda mi ser el hecho de que no hubiesen visto la máquina, sí la hubieran visto no sé que hubiese pasado…

Unos minutos más tarde, la carreta se detuvo y me cargaron como un saco en algún hombro de uno de esos guardias… Comenzó a moverse la persona que me llevaba y escuchaba unos gritos de hombres diciendo "Carne fresca" y otras cosas que no logré entender por el bullicio.

-¡QUIERO ESTAR CON MI HERMANA, QUIERO ESTAR CON MI HERMANA! ¡IB! ¡IB!-Escuché a Mary gritando bastante frustrada.

-¡MARY!-No seguí gritando porque el hombre que me llevaba me golpeó el trasero.- ¡OYE!

-Cállate o le pasa algo a tu hermanita.-Sólo tragué saliva y me callé, odiaba estos tipos. Cuando por fin se detuvo escuché la celda abrirse y me lanzaron en el suelo.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado, animal!-Le grité al tipo mientras me quitaba la tela que cubría mi cara y las ataduras de mis manos agresivamente. Me había ignorado por completo. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se alejó.- ¿Cómo saldremos de esto…?-Tenía miedo aunque lograra admitirlo ¿cómo estará todo en nuestra época? ¿Estará bien Mary en este momento? Ya habíamos estado aquí unas 3 horas, de seguro las personas deben estar preocupadas por nosotras…

-¿Por qué te trajeron?

-¿Ah?-Miré a mi alrededor y en el fondo de la celda una silueta se acercaba hacia mí.

-¿Por qué te arrestaron?-Era una chica bastante joven, casi una niña, tenía un vestido sucio y roto, las manos negras, brazos y piernas bastante delgados, se veía que llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada.

-Pues, estábamos en la playa y nos encontraron, piensan que somos… del enemigo.

-¿Y lo son?

-No… ¿Y a ti por qué te trajeron?

-Piensan que estoy loca...

-¿Loca? ¿Por qué?

-Pues, creo que en un futuro habrá cosas que se muevan por sí solas, que no habrá que usar caballos para que avancen…

-No estás loca.-Le sonreí.- De seguro lograrás eso que tanto deseas ¿y sabes cómo podrías llamarlo?

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Automóvil.

-Pero no podré hacer nada sí sigo aquí…

-Saldremos, confía en mí.-La abracé muy fuerte mientras le acariciaba el cabello delicadamente. Era una niña, y la niña que seguro ayudó a que fuéramos lo que somos. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras estaba en el suelo abrazando a la pequeña de cabello negro, hasta que apareció nuevamente el guardia que me había traído.

-Estás libre.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Sí, ahora muévete sí no quieres seguir aquí. El Rey te ha liberado.

-De acuerdo ¡Voy! Sólo espera un momento…- La niña me observó y yo le sonreí con alegría tratando de no preocuparla en su espera para su libertad.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-Isis Cugnot, señorita.

-De acuerdo, Isis. Te sacaré de aquí pronto ¿sí? Volveré por ti.-La abracé para despedirme y me fui con el guardia.

-¡Gracias!-Me dio tristeza dejarla pero sabía que la tendría que sacar de ahí de una u otra forma, hablaría con ese tan alabado Rey hasta que la dejaran libre. Salimos de esa cárcel, la cual era una torre completa justo al lado del castillo. Mientras caminábamos hacia ahí observé en la puerta a Mary esperando por mí, la emoción fue tan grande que corrí.

-¡Mary! Me alegra que estés bien.-Dije llegando a la entrada del castillo exhausta por la distancia recorrida.

-¡Ib! Todo está bien, ya volveremos a nuestro hogar.

-El Rey quiere verlas para conversar con ustedes, señoritas.

-¿Ahora sí somos señoritas? ¿Están seguros de que no los mataremos mientras duermen?-Recuperando el aliento le lancé al guardia.

-Disculpen nuestro trato, no sabíamos sí creer en lo que decían, pero el Rey sí lo ha hecho así que las ha liberado, pero primero, quiere hablar con ustedes.-Dijo el guardia arrepentido.

-Sí, claro.

-Pasen al castillo, la llevaremos a una habitación.-Nos abrieron las puertas y entramos. A penas estábamos llegando y unas sirvientas nos hicieron reverencia.-Las sirvientas las llevarán a sus habitaciones.

-¿Habitaciones?-Habló Mary.

-Sí, deben vestirse elegantemente antes de ver al Rey, señorita.-Intervino la sirvienta que traía un traje más elegante que la otra que la acompañaba, de seguro era la que las dirigía.-Así que por favor acompáñenos. -Como era de esperarse Mary yo debíamos volver a separarnos. Mary se fue con la sirvienta que parecía ser la jefa y yo con la menor, cada una por lados contrarios. Cuando me dirigía hacia la habitación observé todo, las paredes de un color blanco, el piso con unas alfombras de color rojo, y un gran candelabro en el medio de las escaleras que parecía ser de oro; yo me había ido por las escaleras del lado derecho, y a los pocos segundos la sirvienta abrió la puerta de una habitación.

-Esta es su habitación, señorita.-Entré y vi como la luz de las ventanas se posaba en mi rostro; la habitación era verdaderamente hermosa, con una cama bastante grande que tenía unas sábanas de color morado oscuro, un armario también bastante grande y el cual abrió la sirvienta.-Aquí tengo algunos vestidos que podrían gustarle. Escoja su favorito.-Sonrió ella.

-Muchas gracias.-Cuando observé el armario estaba lleno de vestidos, completamente lleno.- ¡Son demasiados! Y todos muy hermosos ¿Me ayudaría a escoger uno?

-A-ah, pues claro, señorita…-La sirvienta se había sorprendido el que pidiera su opinión seguramente porque sus ojos se habían abierto como platos. Ella escogió un bonito vestido blanco con rojo muy bonito y bastante grande como los otros.- ¿Le parece este?

-Sí, está muy hermoso ¡Gracias!

-A su orden. La dejo para que pueda limpiarse y arreglarse. Sí necesita algo no dude en decirme, estaré afuera.-Se despidió dando una reverencia y se fue.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando tocaron mi puerta.

-¡Adelante!

-Señorita, el Rey desea verlas.

-De acuerdo, ya estoy lista.-Seguí a la mujer y ella me llevó por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala con unas puertas más grandes que las de la entrada y me abrió para que pasara. Cuando entré un hombre pelimorado con ropas bastante llamativas y con una corona bastante valiosa a la vista volteó la mirada hacia mí, él estaba concentrado observando la ventana hasta que había entrado. Este había quedado perplejo, bastante impresionado al verme. La sirvienta hico una reverencia y yo no tarde en seguirle. Se acercó rápidamente hacia mí mientras las puerta se cerraban a mis espaldas, estábamos sólo él, yo y un guardia, aún sin rastros de Mary.

-Mucho gusto, dama.-Pronunció tomando mi mano y dándole un beso bastante delicado, al igual que sus manos, eran tan suaves. Levantó su mirada y me siguió observando directamente a los ojos… ¿Por qué me observa de esa forma? ¿Por qué me agrada que lo haga? ¡Ni si quiera lo conozco! Pero se veía tan agradable… ¡Ib! ¡Detente! ¡Mary, ayúdame!


	4. Tenemos que hablar

Buenas noches/tardes/días(?

Sí, sí, el capítulo lo traje tarde, lo siento u-u Con los asuntos de navidad no pude terminar de escribir el capítulo y me tardé mucho. Así que como llegó el día festivo estuve con mi familia y no lo subí.

Hablando de eso ¡Feliz navidad! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien y que lo más importante la hubiesen pasado con sus seres queridos:'3

Mejor tarde que nunca, dicen(? Veré sí el miércoles puedo subir el siguiente como corresponde D':

Y de nuevo, disculpas u-u

¡Adiós!

* * *

Unos segundos más tarde escuché como la puerta se abría y quité mi mano de la de él mientras volteaba con rapidez.

-¡Ib! Oye, tú…-Se me quedó observando de arriba abajo con atención, de seguro había quedado sorprendida por mí apariencia con el vestido, en toda mi vida no había usado muchos tan bonitos como este.- ¡Te ves preciosa!-Salió disparada Mary con su común alegría para abrazarme.

-¡Gracias!-Sabía que me había sonrojado un poco porque mis mejillas las sentía apretadas por mi inevitable sonrisa.- ¿Y tú? ¡Te ves hermosísima!-En cambio Mary tenía un vestido igual de extravagante que el mío pero con una variación del color verde y a la vez blanco, era precioso.

-¡Lo sé!-Ambas reímos con fuerza por el comentario de Mary, ella siempre con sus cosas. Cayendo en la realidad recordamos a las personas o persona presente en la sala y nos giramos. Mary y yo hicimos reverencia mientras ofrecíamos disculpas por nuestro comportamiento.

-No se preocupen… No hagan esas reverencias, por favor, no es necesario.-Dijo él sonriendo perfectamente.

-¿Eh?

-De verdad, luego de que podamos conversar pueden hacer lo que quieran. Primero que nada me gustaría saber sus nombres, sí no es mucha molestia, claro.-Pidió amablemente sin quitar esa sonrisa tan notable y claro, sin dejar de mirarme A MÍ.

-Claro, pues yo soy Ib Allen y ella…

-¡Mary! ¡Mary Grant!

-Mucho gusto, entonces señoritas. El mío es Garry Guertena. Pues se preguntarán porque quise hablar con ustedes… Pues, primero que nada quería pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de mis guardias, me dijeron lo sucedido y por eso las liberé inmediatamente, sabía que no todas las personas son como aparentan… además, ellos han pasado por momentos terribles, han visto morir a nuestra gente; la guerra en la que estamos los ha vuelto cada vez más inseguros sobre quién confiar.-Su gigante sonrisa había desaparecido y se podía ver como sus labios se inclinaban hacia abajo, y sus ojos se entrecerraban, pareciera que estuviera a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

-Oh, no sabíamos que estaban pasando por tanto…-Dijo Mary también entristeciéndose por lo que había dicho.

-¿Y desde cuándo están con esta horrible… guerra?

-Desde hace casi dos años.-Me respondió.

-¡¿Dos años?!-Dijo Mary.

-Sí. Esto nos ha traído tanta desgracia a nuestro hogar, a nuestras hermosas tierras, a las familias totalmente unidas, a nuestro alimento… No sabemos qué hacer.

-¿Han intentado hablar con ellos?-Cuestioné. Era la mejor solución ¿qué se ganaría con seguir arriesgando tantas vidas?

-Sí, pero ellos siguen amenazándonos y atacándonos. Piensan que nosotros hemos atacado sus mujeres, por eso, pensaron los guardias también que ustedes eran parte de una trampa.

-¿Y es así?

-No, no lo es, las personas de aquí no son de esa forma. Sino que aquí la gran mayoría de la población son mujeres pero no porque las "robemos" como ellos dicen. Miren el ejemplo, encontramos dos en la playa.-Respondió más aliviado y calmado.

-Pues sí, es cierto.-Reí. Comencé a detallarlo cada vez más y encontraba tantos detalles… Ojos grises, manos delicadas y suaves, piel blanca, su cabello lila y en el centro unos pocos mechones de un color más oscuro al resto, era bastante hermoso, parecía un muñeco, un muñeco con detalles tan perfectos.

-Bueno, sólo espero que pudieran quedarse un poco de tiempo…

-¿Un poco de tiempo? De verdad que no…

-Por favor, me gustaría que nos ayudaran con esto, veo que son muy inteligentes con este problema y saben muchas cosas que no vendrían bien…

-No pode…-Analicé un segundo lo que decía y recordé a la pequeña niña Isis, quizás podría él, no lo sé, liberarla a cambio de hacer lo que nos pide.-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que liberen a una de sus prisioneras…Una pequeña niña.

-¿Una niña? Pero nosotros no tenemos niños en la cárcel, nunca permitiría eso.

-¿Qué? Pero sí hay una…

-¿De verdad? Necesito verla, y encontrar a quien la puso ahí.-De repente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida casi corriendo y bastante molesto, hasta yo estaba así cuando vi a esa pequeña.

-Iremos con usted.-Exigí.

-No, por favor, no quiero que presencien esto.

-Insisto. Así podré llevarla a casa con sus padres y hablar con ellos explicando todo.

-…De acuerdo.-Siguió caminando rápidamente y nosotras tratamos de alcanzarlo aunque se nos hiciera difícil por los vestidos. Bajamos rápidamente por las escaleras y salimos del castillo. Al llegar a las celdas los guardias se pusieron firmes y se inclinaron ante la llegada del Rey.- ¿Dónde está la niña?-Todos se quedaron confundidos, de seguro tampoco sabían que había una niña allí, pero alguno debía saber de qué se trataba todo.- ¡Alguien respóndame!-El me miró con otra mirada a diferencia de la que le puso a los guardias, más delicada y calmada.- ¿Recuerdas dónde está?

-Sí, está por aquí…-Caminé hacia la celda en la que estaba y en el fondo se veía nuevamente la sombra acercándose, era tan pequeña que de seguro nadie se había dado cuenta. Rápidamente el Rey quedó sin aliento y bastante indignado porque esto pasara frente a sus ojos. Busqué las llaves que estaban colgando en un clavo en la pared de piedras al lado de la celda. Abrí rápidamente la celda con fuerza.

-¡Isis!

-¡Señorita!-La niña salió corriendo hacia mí y yo me arrodille en el piso para abrazarla. No podía evitar contener las lágrimas.-Gracias por sacarme, señorita…-Isis metía su cabeza entre mi cabello mientras me abrazaba y me agradecía una y otra vez.

-Te dije que lo haría…-Y me levanté mientras cargaba a la pequeña Isis aún sí soltarme de su fuerte agarre. Me agradaba. Cuando me volteé el Rey no paraba de mirar a la niña, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Y con la niña en brazos me le acerqué y puse mi mano lentamente en su hombro.-No es tu culpa…-Quitó su mirada de la niña por un momento y se fijo en mí, me observaba directamente a los ojos, sin moverse siquiera un poco. Y se giró hacia los guardias.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién fue?-Se acercó a uno de ellos que se veía totalmente indiferente al asunto.- ¿Fuiste tú, George?

-No…

-¿Seguro?-Se acercó a él y lo tomó por la camisa.- ¡Sé que fuiste tú! ¡No soy ciego! ¡Has estado últimamente muy raro!

-¡Sí! ¡Fui yo! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Eso no lo sabe el enemigo! ¡Y ahora usted pagará las consecuencias!

-¡¿Consecuencias?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Ellos piensan que secuestramos a esta niña?!

-¡Sí! ¡Dígale adiós a su reinado!-Comenzó a reír descaradamente y Garry aún teniendo su camisa entre sus manos. "Lo va a golpear" pensé. Y con velocidad le di la niña a Mary y me le acerqué con cuidado.

-¡Deténganse!-Ambos voltearon a mí.-No hagan algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir… -Garry de inmediato quitó las manos de él y lo miró resignado.

-Te tienes que ir.-Pronunció luego de unos segundos de silencio.-Quiero que te vayas de este lugar y no vuelvas a pisar estas tierra. Me has decepcionado tanto…

-Pf.-Y se fue. Mientras nos quedábamos viendo por dónde había pasado en silencio.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? Todo por culpa de él… Y le hizo esto a una niña…

-Todo estará bien.-Dije ubicándome frente a él y subiendo a su cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos.-Te ayudaremos a salir de este problema, y cuidaremos a la niña hasta que nos crean lo que pasó…

-Lamentó haberme comportada de esa forma…

-¿Qué?

-Lamento casi haberlo golpeado…

-No, sólo estabas en un mal momento y perdiste el control. Eso es todo. No pasó nada.-Lo abracé para intentar calmarlo. Era frustrante. Dos años en una guerra por culpa de ese tipo. Había secuestrado a una niña. ¡Qué imbécil cobarde!

-Está anocheciendo. Deberíamos volver al castillo, el frío ya está comenzando.-Intervino Mary. Tenía razón. Debíamos ocuparnos del bienestar de esa niña desde ahora hasta que se la devolviéramos a su respectiva familia.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.-Contestó él. Y de inmediato nos fuimos de aquel lugar lleno de bullicio, miradas, ojos como platos y decepciones. No quería volver a estar en ese sitio más nunca en la vida. Al llegar al castillo Mary aún llevaba a Isis en sus brazos, y ambas algo cansadas. Las tres nos fuimos a mi habitación seguidas por el Rey para tratar de aliviar un poco las cosas, y al llegar a la puerta Mary entró con Isis y yo me quedé afuera con él terminando la conversación.

-Bueno, me alegro de que ahora ya esté más relajado.

-Sí, estoy bastante relajado, muchas gracias, señorita.

La forma que dijo "señorita" era peculiar, no era igual a la de los guardias o a la de las sirvientas. Lo decía con tranquilidad, como sí sus palabras se relajaran en el aire, con total delicadeza mientras salían de su boca y llegaban a mi oído retumbando mi cabeza. Era extraño.

-Espero que pronto se arreglen sus problemas, Rey. Mary y yo haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarlo y hacer que vuelva la paz a su pueblo.

-Gracias, valoro mucho su optimismo. Y por favor, llámeme por mi nombre simplemente, no hace falta formalidades conmigo, que sea el Rey no significa nada… Al fin y al cabo soy "agua y tierra" como todo el mundo.

-De acuerdo, nada de formalidades. Entonces, tú tampoco me llames señorita, llámame sólo Ib. Además, gastas menos saliva.

Y su risa se hizo notable, era demasiado femenina y suave, creo que la mía era más agresiva que la de él, siendo honesta.-Vale ¿Es un trato?

-Es un trato.-Y nos dimos un apretón de manos mientras sonreíamos alegremente. Por fin todo había estado marchando excelente.-Bueno, Garry, me retiro por hoy. Que tenga buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana, Ib. Qué descanse.

Al terminar de escuchar sus palabras cerré la puerta y me encontré a Isis durmiendo en la cama bien vestida y limpia. Mary la había arreglado y aseado muy bien, ahora se notaba su piel blanca la cual antes se había visto más oscura por la mugre que había en la celda.

-Gracias, Mary.

-No hay de qué. Ese tipo está detrás de ti moviendo la cola.

-¿Tú crees? Sólo parece amable. Aunque sí, su forma de hablar y sus miradas hacia mí no soy normales, son extrañas. Quizás quiera comerme.

-Sí, eso debe ser, te vez muy sabrosa. Hasta yo te comería.

Ambas reímos a carcajadas pero cuidando de no despertar a Isis. Casi que lloramos de la risa.

-Deja de decir esas cosas. Ella te puede oír.

-Bien, bien. Pero fue gracioso, admítelo.

-Sí, sí.

-Bueno, iré a dormir a mi habitación. Hasta luego.

-Adiós…-Mary salió y yo me acosté junto con Isis. Mientras intentaba dormir pensaba en Garry. ¿Será verdad que le gusto?


	5. Linda Isis

Al despertar en la mañana, Isis aún dormía intensamente y enrollada entre las sábanas con la cabeza de lado en la almohada como si fuera su peluche favorito. Se veía bastante tierna. Estaba bastante cansada, así que decidí no despertarla. Al levantarme me di cuenta que ya el sol se asomaba en la ventana a través de las cortinas, estaba bastante fuerte, de seguro ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Mary.

-¿Mary?-Dije en voz alta mientras tocaba sin mucho esfuerzo la puerta. No estaba.

Sin saber donde se hallaba empecé a caminar sin sentido por los pasillos. El castillo era demasiado grande. Bastante grande, podrían vivir fácilmente 60 personas. Mientras iba recorriendo lentamente, observaba cada detalle. Había que admitirlo, esto era parte de un sueño cumplido. Ver como era el pasado… las personas, la historia, el lenguaje, la vestimenta; había tanto por conocer. Me sentía como sí contara mis pasos por mi lentitud, pero la verdad, no quería perderme de ningún detalle. Las alfombras de color rojo, las paredes delicadas, las grandes ventanas, las cortinas al lado de ellas, los candelabros en el techo y en las pequeñas mesas de los pasillos… era increíble. Me encantaba todo esto. Sin mencionar los grandes vestidos, como me encantaban.

-¡Ib!

Al escuchar mi nombre desperté de mis pensamientos y observé de donde venía el llamado. Y una puerta se estaba abriendo con lentitud dejando ver a Garry.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar.

No espere más y me fui hacia la puerta, no sabía porque estaba yendo apresuradamente, por no decir corriendo, claro. Al llegar donde estaba la puerta toqué levemente la manilla del interior mientras entraba. Era el comedor. La mesa al igual que el castillo… gigante. Era rectangular y había 16 sillas ¿Por qué tantas? ¿Por qué un castillo tan grande? ¿Era necesario? No comprendía porque tanta exageración. Iba cuestionándome mientras me acercaba hacia la mesa, está tenía muchas rosas rojas, azules y amarillas sobre hermosos jarrones de vidrio.

-¿Quieres jugo o agua?

-Em, agua, por favor.-Le contesté a Garry mientras tomaba la jarra de agua que estaba en la mesa y la servía lentamente sobre el vaso.

-Vamos, siéntate. No te quedes ahí parada.

-Ah, claro. Lo siento. –Y sin vacilar me senté.

-Tranquila. –Dijo al colocar el vaso de agua en la mesa al lado de un plato con panqueques.

-Espero que te guste. Si no pues puedo hablar con la cocinera para…

-¡No! Está bien así. Me gustan los panqueques. Muchas gracias, Garry.

Ha sonreído justo cuando mencioné su nombre. Mary de seguro tiene razón.

-¿Sabe dónde ha ido Mary?

-¿Mary? Ah, pues ella había dicho que iba buscar algo por los alrededores así que se fue en el carruaje.

-¿No dijo qué era?

-No, lo siento, Ib.

-Descuida. –Le respondí dándole el primer bocado a mi comida. – ¡Umm! Está delicioso.

-Me alegra que te guste. La cocinera es muy buena, hace de todo. Sí deseas algo puedo pedírselo…

-Gracias.

Y seguí concentrándome en mi comida. Saboreaba lentamente cada pedazo. Era exquisito ¡Y el sabor a mantequilla lo hacía quedar mejor aún! O quizás era sólo porque no había comido en 2 días… Quién sabe. Mientras lo hacía Garry no quitaba sus ojos de mí. Parecía estar disfrutando de verme devorar la comida. Así que me sentí algo apenada por parecer un animal.

-Lo siento de nuevo.

-Tranquila de nuevo. –Rió con mucho carisma.

-Oye, una pregunta… ¿vives tú sólo en este lugar tan gigantesco?

-Lamentablemente sí… Mis padres al dejarme el trono se fueron a otro lugar a "vivir" la vida que nunca pudieron tener por las responsabilidades reales. Y a los pocos meses de haberse ido comenzaron los conflictos. Y ahora me siento frustrado, que no ha logrado hacer bien mi trabajo.

-No es cierto. Eres muy buen Rey. Además, no ha sido culpa tuya, él fue el que llevó a Isis a la fuerza para inculparte.

-Quizás tengas razón.

-No quizás, la tengo.

-Bueno, tienes razón, Ib. –Y no pudo contener las carcajadas ocasionando que también me riera.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Al menos ahora no estoy tan sólo desde que llegaste… ¡desde que llegaron!-Corrigió rápidamente, pero aún así lo había escuchado jajaja.

-¿No tienes esposa o algo por el estilo?

-No, ahora sólo quiero concentrarme en darle bienestar al reino.

-Ya veo…-Hasta que por fin había terminado de comer tomé un sorbo largo del vaso de agua.

-Aún no sé qué hacer para regresar a la pequeña…

-Deberíamos intentar hablar con ellos y convencerlos de lo que en realidad ocurrió. Mientras pensamos bien en lo que diremos yo la cuidaré.

Sabía que lo único que me importaba era su bienestar. No quería que nadie la tocara y le hiciera algo. Era como… Una hija para mí.

-Gracias y tienes razón. Sin embargo, no sé como haremos para llegar a su reino, apenas nos vean nos reconocerán e intentarán asesinarnos…

-¿Señorita…?

De repente una pequeña y delicada voz llegó a mis oídos. Podía reconocer esa dulce voz en cualquier parte.

-¿Isis?-Dije al levantarme y acercarme a la puerta.

-¡Señorita! Y de repente esa linda niña de oscuro cabello salió corriendo y me abrazó por las piernas. Hacía que mi "corazón" se ablandara por completo. Le tenía tanto cariño.

-¡Isis!-Me dejé caer en el piso de rodillas mientras la abrazaba y reía por montones. Qué extrema felicidad.

-Al fin la encontré. No sabía dónde estaba, señorita. Pensaba que me había dejado…

-No lo haré, Isis. Nunca. Y ¿qué tal descansaste?

-Muy bien, señorita.

-Me alegro. Dime Ib ¿sí? Es que suena más bonito.

-Sí, es verdad. Es muy lindo. –Dijo viendo mis ojos como si fueran un juguete increíble. De seguro era la primera vez que veía unos ojos rojos.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Sí.

Y luego de un alegre desayuno, todo había sido muy tranquilo y alegre. Había estado el día con Isis y Garry. Compartimos, jugamos, conversamos y sentía que se hacían más fuertes mis lazos con él… Cada vez había más simpatía, más confianza, a pesar de haberlo conocido desde hace un día. Era extraño, nunca había tenido tanta confianza en alguien sin haberlo conocido de años. Al llegar la noche, aún no había señales de Mary. No sabía dónde estaba, qué buscaba y qué hace. Ya había pasado un largo día, los tres estábamos agotados y ya era hora de descansar. Me acosté con Isis y hasta ahí terminó mí día.

O eso creía.

-¡Ib!

-¿Uh…?

-¡IB!

-¿Qué…?

-¡IB! ¡DESPIERTA!

Y abrí mis ojos. Una escena que nunca me hubiese esperado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

Rojo y naranja. Era lo único que podía ver a través de las ventanas. Un incendio, estallidos, armas… ¿ya existían en esta época? Pues sí.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, Ib!

-Garry… ¿qué está pasando?-Aún estaba desconcertada, no entendía lo que pasaba ya que acababa de despertarme, obviamente. Y a mi lado Garry estaba tratando de levantarme rápidamente con su mano izquierda, ya que en la otra tenía a Isis asustada aunque sorprendentemente calmada. Estaba tosiendo fuertemente y sus ropas estaban sucias de tierra por todos lados.

-¡No están atacando! ¡Debemos huir!

Dejé de preguntar y me levanté comenzando a correr por los pasillos. Al pasar por el pasillo principal que comunicaba las dos escaleras de la entrada el piso de abajo, era una escena horrible. Los sirvientes intentaban mantener la puerta cerrada mientras del otro lado se oían los disparos y los golpes en la puerta, se les estaba haciendo imposible. Garry en el medio de ambas no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido y el humo le ponía peor la situación. Y de un momento a otro la puerta se había abierto. Lo que más me temía en el mundo. Las personas comenzaron a correr y Garry estaba a punto de hacerlo sí no hubiese sido porque se lo impedí. No pensaba huir, pensaba hablar y decir la verdad.

-¡Ib! ¡Vayámonos!

-¡No, me quedaré, hablaré con ellos! Tienen que creernos…-Por el bullicio teníamos que gritar para lograr entendernos. Ya estaban entrando y empujando el que estuviese a su alcance.

-¡Pero no quiero que te lastimen! ¡Tenemos que correr! ¡Vamos!

-No puedo. Tú cuida a Isis por mí.

-No te dejaré. –No sabía que pasaba o qué quería decir eso, pero mi corazón se aceleró, no entendía sí era la preocupación o sus palabras las que me desconcertaron. Y me miró a los ojos nuevamente con esa miraba peculiar e intensa y a la vez me apretaba con fuerza la mano. Sabía que no me dejaría aunque se lo pidiese.

-¡Tú!-Y entró el Rey. Todos se apartaron a su llegada haciéndole espacio. Tenía una espada en su mano y tenía intenciones no dejar salir con vida a Garry. Mientras más se acercaba más se aceleraba mi corazón

No sabía qué iba a pasar. No sabía que haría ese hombre. No sabía cómo estaba Mary. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo impedirlo. No sabía porque quería… proteger ante todo a Garry.


	6. Una invitación de rosas

¡Buenos días, noches, tardes! A la hora que me estén leyendo, quería decirles que disculpen que me atrasé un poco (bastante) con los capítulos, es que comencé las clases la semana pasada y ya me estoy volviendo loca tan rápidamente. Bueno, aquí les traigo capítulo y espero que les guste.

También ¡Feliz Navidad/Año Nuevo! Qué no se los había dicho...

¡Y quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Zara que hoy está de cumpleaños! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Espero que te guste! uvu

PD: ¿Viste que sí te tenía un regalito?:'3

¡Bye, bye!

* * *

Y así se acercó hacia nosotros y yo me interpuse entre ellos.

-¡Escúcheme!

Este hombre se había quedado impresionado, supongo que no esperaba que yo lo defendiera, que alguien lo defendiera a decir verdad. Y así grité lo primero que pensé, obteniendo la atención de todos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo… pues, eso no le importa usted está preocupado por su hija ¿verdad? Entonces escuche lo que tengo para decirle antes de que haga algo de lo que se podrá arrepentir…

Este hombre gigante apretó su puño mientras me veía considerando mis palabras y aflojó su mirada queriéndome decir un "sí".

-Pues, Garry no tuvo que ver. -Lo observé al mencionarlo.- Él no sabía que Isis estaba encerrada…-Y me di cuenta de que…- ¡Él! ¡Fue él!

Estaba ahí descaradamente esperando a que un asesinato se llevara a cabo. Era… ¿George?

-¿Qué?-Dijo el hombre de la espada confundido.

-¡Él la encerró en una celda!

-Su majestad ¿va a dejar que esa mujer le diga mentiras y lo desvíe de su objetivo?-Habló él cerca de la entrada.

-Eh…- Y seguía desconcertado.

-¡Es en serio! ¡Yo estuve con Isis y luego la saqué de ahí! ¡Él admitió que lo hizo!

-Cállate, no eres más que una sucia que sigue a ese tipo.

-¡No permito que le hables de esa forma!-Gritó Garry acercándose a mí mientras cargaba a Isis.

Me había defendido, estaba tan ¿agradecida? ¿Feliz? No lo sé, de nuevo no encuentro respuesta.

-No te metas, George. Recuerda siempre quién tiene el arma.-Se percató de que tenía en brazos a su hija.- ¡Isis!-Gritó y subió rápidamente lo que le quedaba de escaleras entre nosotros. Isis no se quedó atrás. Casi que saltó para correr con su padre. La escena había sido bastante emotiva y me sentía muy alegre de que Isis volviera con su familia.

-¡Hija! Te extrañé tanto… Lamento la pelea que tuvimos ¿sí? Discúlpame por no confiar en lo que puedes hacer. Sé que podrás hacer todo lo que desees, cosas que se mueven solas, cosas que naden sobre el agua o lo que quieras. Estaré para ti.

-Papá, te quiero mucho, y a la señorita también, ella me sacó de esa celda en la que estaba…

Todo estaba bien, hasta que Isis lo vio, no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver a George tan cerca de ella. Se refugió sin dudarlo en los brazos de su padre. Él por fin creyó todo.

-¡Atrápenlo!-Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba rodeado. Garry me pasó la mano sobre mi hombro, y ambos nos quedamos observando cómo se lo llevaban. Aunque a ambos nos pareció más agradable la charla entre el Rey e Isis.

-"Gracias por todo"

-¿Q-qué?

Garry se había acercado a mi oído y me había susurrado ¡AUTOCONTROL, VEN A MÍ, POR FAVOR! Grité en mi cabeza. Ya me estaba agradando… Um.

-¡Ib!-Después de un largo rato con su padre Isis salió corriendo repentinamente hacia mí. Qué tierna.

-¡Isis!-Sin dudarlo me incliné y la tomé entre mis brazos hasta cargarla y recostarla de mi brazo derecho.

-Ib ¿me irás a visitar luego de que me vaya?

-Eh…

-¡Claro que sí! Ib irá y yo también ¿te parece?-Habló Garry.

-¡Por supuesto! Quiero que los dos estén juntos.

¿Por qué los niños siempre piensan ese tipo de cosas? Aunque tocó el punto, verdaderamente. Al voltear Garry se había apenado y volteaba a todas partes, tratando de hacerse el que no sabe nada. Y me dio risa, tanta risa, me reía por dentro a carcajadas… Ahhhhh, pero por fuera mostraba sí acaso un pedacito de mis dientes.

-¡De acuerdo!-Le dije con una sonrisa.

Y duró un rato más nuestra conversación, miradas, y disculpas de parte del Rey que sólo intentaba recuperar desesperadamente a su hija. Hasta que se marcharon no hubo un momento en el que no sintiéramos tanta vida entre nosotros. Y al rato, justo antes de que nos dirigiéramos a nuestra habitación, apareció Mary con el vestido sucio, las manos maltratadas, el cabello alborotado y de más detalles.

-¡¿Qué sucedió, Mary?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-Estaba… estaba buscando.

-¡¿Qué buscabas?! Por dios, Mary ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

-Sí, lo sé, lo lamento. Luego te explico. Ahora quiero descansar.

-Agh, de acuerdo. Más te vale que me lo digas ¿eh?

-Te lo prometo.

Estaba muriendo de la rabia, aunque me sentía a la vez aliviada de que no le pasó nada. Y como era de esperarse hizo una mirada cómplice al verme con Garry. Esta rubia…

-Bueno, las dejo para que puedan descansar. Buenas noches… **Ib**.

Sólo eso bastó para que montones de chispazos se activaran en mi cuerpo ¿qué me pasa? Nunca me había pasado esto, ni con Roderick, que nos conocemos desde hace tanto y siempre nos sentíamos "atraídos". Sí esto sigue así yo…

-Oh, pero ¿cómo está mi enamorada amiga?

-Cállate. No es cierto… ¿oh sí?

-Por favor, Ib. Se te nota por encima.

-Uh…-Decidí esquivar el tema mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación.- Y tú… ¿Qué estabas buscando? ¿En dónde? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba buscando la máquina, en la playa.

La máquina. Estaba tan distraída que se me había olvidado por completo. Pero ¿sinceramente quería volver a mi época?

-¿Y… la encontraste?

-No, maldición… Mi papá debe estar preocupado.

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué te pasa, Ib?

-Nada, sólo que…

-¿No quieres volver? ¿Es eso?

-No, claro que no… Yo también extraño a mis padres y al resto de mi familia.

-¿Es por él?

-No, Mary…

-¡¿VAS A ABANDONAR A TÚ FAMILIA Y ATUS AMIGOS QUE TE QUIEREN POR ESE TIPO?!-Gritó tan alto que llegó a asustarme, nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera, parece que estuviera llena de ira.

-¡Tranquila, Mary! En el caso de que así fuera también podrías quedarte conmigo ¿no?

-¡NO! ¡TENEMOS UNA VIDA ALLÁ! ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON NUESTROS PLANES? ¿CON NUESTRO LOGRO DE VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO? ¿QUÉ PASO CON RODERICK? ¿SE TE OLVIDÓ? NOS IREMOS JUNTAS.

-¡Mary, lo sé! Pero…

-¡NADA!

Dejándome con la palabra en la boca Mary se fue casi que corriendo. Sólo veía furia en ella…

En la mañana me había despertado alegremente, sin razón alguna, supongo. Me levanté me puse el vestido rojo con blanco y me veía en el espejo de la habitación mientras bailaba con él. Me sentía toda una niña. Y de repente vi algo que captó mi atención, se había reflejado en el espejo. Al voltear vi sobre la mesita al lado de la cama un ramo gigante de rosas azules. Sentí muchas cosas al verlas estaba contenta al levantarlas y dar vueltas con ellas en la mano. Una tarjetita se había caído de ellas. La tomé y comencé a leerla.

 _"Querida, Ib_

 _Buenos días, espero que hayas descansado muy bien luego de lo anoche. También espero que te gusten estas rosas, las tomé en la mañana para ti y le dije a la sirvienta que te las llevara. Y quería preguntarte que sí… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a una cena para celebrar la paz?_

 _Con cariño, Garry"_

¡¿Una cita?! ¡¿En serio me invitó a una cita?! ¡¿Qué me voy a poner?! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo reconozco! ¡Me gusta!

* * *

Este... ¿qué tal? xd

Me gustaría que pusieran en los reviews de como quisieran que fuera la cita (lo demás me encargo yo, no se preocupen ewe)

Y sí, para el próximo capítulo habrá mucho love :'v

Ahora sí:

¡Bye, bye!


	7. La Cita

_Hola:( Sé que lo estoy subiendo bastante tarde, lo siento mucho u.u Pues espero que este capítulo lo recompense, se me había dificultado mucho porque no sabía como hacerlo:/ Pero lo logré y se los traje. Bueno disculpen que mis descripciones no sean tan excelentes, no soy muy buena con eso, así que para que se hagan una idea de como son los vestidos lugares y otras cosas pueden seguirme en mi página "PaooAle" donde las subiré muy pronto:3_

 _Pd: Probablemente cuando consiga todas las ilustraciones para ponerlas en una carpeta._

 _Pd2: Sólo he conseguido una :'v_

 _¡A leer, papu!_

* * *

Así había pasado el transcurso del día, pensando qué tipo de cosas hacer, decir, cómo comportarme, cómo vestirme ¿en serio me preguntaba por eso? Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Ya eran como las tres y algo de la tarde, se suponía que ya debía estar arreglándome o algo así, ya que la sirvienta que me había traído las rosas me dijo que a las 6 era la cena. Pensaba hablar con Mary para que me ayudara aunque no sabía sí era buena idea, es que NO era una buena idea, pero estaba nerviosa y necesitaba orientación de mi amiga. Al ir a su habitación la puerta estaba abierta. Entré y busqué en todas partes, no estaba ¿seguirá buscando la máquina? No tenía idea, debía seguir ahora por mi cuenta…

Dos horas más tarde, ya estaba "casi" lista. La sirvienta que se encargaba de mí, la menor de las que yo hasta ahora conocía me había ayudado en todo, a vestirme y a saber cómo usar los cubiertos, a maquillarme y todo lo relacionado a convivir con el Rey.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eh, mi nombre es Luz, señorita.

-Oh, qué creativo. Bueno, pues me alegra saber tu nombre, Luz.

-Muchas gracias. –Sonrió alegremente con un leve sonrojo, se notaba lo alagada que estaba.

-Me gustaría darte las gracias a ti por haberme ayudado, espero seamos buenas amigas.

-Oh, de nada, señorita, sería un placer.

Y así se despidió al salir de la habitación. Y me fui hacia al espejo para ver cómo había quedado. No me reconocía, me veía bastante bien, el maquillaje no era exagerado y el vestido no era más que la palabra simple pero me veía increíble, sobre todo mi cabello, que como era bastante largo se vía muy bien con el peinado semi-recogido. Además, que un poco "sexy" ya que el vestido tenía bastante de escote y era un poco ajustado en la cintura. Ya estaba lista y Luz me esperaba afuera para llevarme a la cena.

Me llevó hasta un carruaje en la entrada y me abrió la puerta para subirme.

-Qué disfrute su noche. –Sonrió amablemente y cerró la puerta.

-Gracias, Luz. ¡Nos vemos!

Arrancó el carruaje, mientras miraba por la ventana algo confundida ya que esperaba que fuera en el castillo ¿Dónde sería entonces? Me llenaba cada vez más y más la cabeza de ideas locas que nunca se me hubiesen ocurrido hasta ahora. Pensaba también en que tan guapo se vería Garry… Mientras pensaba en él seguí mirando por la ventana y de repente lo vi… ¡¿Ya llegamos?! ¡¿Esto fue muy rápido o yo estuve analizando un buen rato?! No lo sabía, y ahora menos ya que estaba mirando casi frente a frente a Garry. Se veía fantástico, mejor de lo que me imaginaba, siempre lo había visto usar solamente una simple camisa blanca y un pantalón, pero ahora utilizaba un traje más llamativo, era negro, pero aún siendo tan simple él se veía excelente. El me observaba atentamente, era absurdo pero parecía que le brillaban los ojos al verme, y tenía una gigante sonrisa mientras tenía la boca entreabierta. Después de unos breves… ¿30 segundos? Observándonos sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, él se acercó al carruaje para abrirme la puerta. Y yo me acerqué hacia ella y tomaba la mano de Garry que me extendía para ayudarme a bajar los pequeños escalones.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación. Te ves… preciosa.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, aunque siempre te ves así.

-Gracias. –Dios mío, me sonrojé por primera vez en toda mi vida.

-Bueno ¿vamos?

-Sí. –Él cerró la puerta del carruaje y me acercó su brazo para que yo lo tomara dónde estaba su codo.

Y nos acercamos a una especie de carpa con tela blanca, estaba iluminada, se escuchaban varias voces delicadas y refinadas aumentando el tono mientras más nos acercábamos. Cuando llegamos a la "entrada" unos hombres en la puerta nos apartaron la tela y entramos. Era una especie de fiesta, aunque estaba llena de mesas y eran pocas las personas que bailaban la melodía del violín que era tan angelical. Nos acercamos a un de las mesas en el centro, y las personas en las otras esas se nos quedaron observando sorprendidos, asqueados, molestos, muchos tipos de miradas. No sabía que pensar ¿me miraban a mí? Garry al parecer ni lo había notado estaba muy concentrado en verme y sonreírme, yo en cambio estaba apenada por tantas miradas. Él me había apartado la silla para que me sentara y luego la acercó hacia la mesa. Al sentarse él se me quedó mirando de forma curiosa, seguro se había dado cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo? –Sí, se dio cuenta.

-No, no pasa nada.

-Um, de acuerdo…–Sonrió poco convencido.

-Buenas noches ¿qué desean comer? –Se había acercado una mesera sin habernos dado cuenta.

-¿Qué te gustaría ordenar, Ib?

-Este… ¿espagueti?

-Dos platos de espagueti, por favor. –Pidió Garry.

-De acuerdo, se lo traeremos en unos minutos. –Y así se fue la mesera.

-De seguro te debes preguntar porque te traje aquí.

-Un poco.

-Pues, debido a que el reino ya está en tranquila paz y logramos unir los reinos después de una larga guerra, decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrar y no tiene sentido que no viniera la persona que hizo de todo esto posible.

-Yo… me siento alagada.

-Deberías, eres magnifica, has traído luz a todo este lugar.

-De veras gracias.

-Gracias a ti, Ib. –Garry tomó mi mano sobre la mesa haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas, Garry... –Rió.

-De acuerdo. Entonces háblame de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Sí. Hemos hablado sólo de mí estos días, quiero saber de ti. –Hablar sobre mí… ¿qué digo? "Oye vengo del futuro, y es probable que cambiemos todo por descuido mío, causando destrucción o quién sabe qué. Y para peor no puedo volver a mi época. Además, me gustas tú, un hombre de los años 1500"

-Pues ¿qué quieres saber de mí?

-¿Tu familia?

-Mis padres… están en el pueblo de dónde vengo.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-No.

-¿Esposo?

-No. –Ando pendiente de ti.

-¿Tu color favorito?

-¿Aún lo tienes en duda? –Reímos.

-¿Comida favorita?

-La acabo de pedir.

-¿Te gustaron las rosas?

-Las amé… -Todo estaba marchando de maravilla, estaba extremadamente feliz, sonreía, mi corazón se aceleraba, me sonrojaba. No quiero volver. Quiero quedarme aquí y trataré de no influir más en la historia, o… ¿será que yo lo causaré? Complicado, pero no me importa, estaré con Garry y en algún momento le contaré de dónde vengo en realidad. Mientras nos quedamos mirando una vez más empecé a escuchar susurros. Escuché cosas como "prostituta", "regalada" y otras cosas que no logré entender, me debería dar igual pero en el fondo me hería un poco… Volteé disimuladamente para ver si lograba ver quién decía esas cosas y me percaté de que ya se acercaba la mesera con una jarra de agua pero se detuvo en unas tres mesas atrás, le dijo algo una mujer y siguió el camino. Como no vi nada me relajé y seguí viendo a Garry mientras aún tomaba mi mano delicadamente. La mesera llegó y sin darme cuenta…

-¡Lo siento! –Había derramado toda el agua sobre mí, por completo, hasta mi cabello, el vestido, todo estaba mojado.

-¡Yo…! –Y por el fuerte frío del agua me levanté velozmente.

-¡Ib! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Garry.

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy! –Y salí corriendo.

Sin pensarlo siquiera un poco salí corriendo. No importaba nada, no importaba nadie… Me sentía humillada. A pesar de que Garry intentó alcanzarme, no pudo, le tenía bastante ventaja. Seguí, seguí y seguí corriendo. No me interesaba el paradero. Sólo quería estar sola. Hay gente tan cruel en el mundo, a pesar de los años antes o los años después siempre habrá gente que quiera destruirte para sentirse mejor ellos mismos. Las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos sin parar, ni un segundo. El frío me estaba invadiendo todo el cuerpo ¿Cómo pude estar tan feliz y de un momento a otro estar tan terriblemente mal? Por sólo un segundo, por sólo un momento desee… volver a casa. Me dejé caer en el lugar que pude lograr alcanzar, ya que mi cuerpo no cedía, sólo quería llorar. Estuve un rato tirada en el suelo de rodillas mientras cubría mis ojos. Hasta que paré por no poder, me quité las manos de los ojos y me senté en el suelo. Estaba en la playa, por un momento quise nadar en ella.

-¡Ib…! –No me esperaba que me encontrara, pero lo hizo. Garry llegó agotado y jadeando.

-Garry… -Antes de que pudiera decirle algo me abrazó.

-Ib… Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso ¿de acuerdo? Me preocupé.

-Lo siento… -Me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, pareciera que no quisiera soltarme nunca. –Es que hablaron tan mal de mí…

-¿Y crees que no lo escuche? –Se apartó de mí y me tomó los hombros, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. –Lo hice, pero tuve que controlar mis ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo, porque tú eres magnífica, no eres lo que dicen, ni nunca lo serás. Quise controlarme porque sabía que te enfadarías, y eso me encanta, hubiese sido una de esas mujeres de seguro les gustaría que golpease por esas cosas.

-Garry… -Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. –Gracias.

-Te quiero, Ib. Sé que es muy pronto para decir algo como esto, pero es la verdad. –Estábamos tan cerca, nuestros rostros ahora estaban uno frente a otro.

-Y yo a ti, Garry… -No seguimos hablando, sólo nos acercamos lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se unieron lentamente. Me abrazaba por la espalda mientras movíamos los labios poco a poco disfrutando el momento. Ambos estábamos haciéndolo tímidamente y era sobre todo bastante inexperto, pero aún así, no evitaba que fuera perfecto como para hacer que nos agitáramos y tuviéramos más y más ganas. Sentía que nos estuviéramos fundiendo en uno, y el frío que tenía había desaparecido. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, que una noche tan simple y a la vez complicada como esta fuera tan perfecta…

* * *

 _¡¿Qué tal?! ¿Les gustó? Me agradó mucho hacer los diálogos de Garry porque son muy bellos :'v_

 _Garry, mi amor platónico, 4evah._


End file.
